Bruce Campbell Wiki
Welcome to the Bruce Campbell Wiki This page will talk about Bruce Campbell and his affiliation with the Coen Brothers. Early On Bruce Campbell was born on June 22, 1958 in Birmingham, Michigan. He went to the same high school as Sam Rami and the two quickly became friends. In 1979, Rami and Bruce raised $350,000 to create a low budget film, The Evil Dead. This film would go on to become a cult hit and created Bruce Campbell's career. The Evil Dead would go on to become a trilogy and get a spin off television show in 2015, all which Bruce Campbell stars in. Campbell can be seen in almost all of Rami's movies. Affiliation with the Coen Brothers In 1985, Sam Rami was given the opportunity to direct the film Crimewave. This film saw Bruce Campbell playing the role of Renaldo The Heel. Most importantly Crimewave was written by the Coen Brothers. This was the first collaboration between Rami and the Coen's, which would lead to many more. On set Bruce Campbell became very good friend with the brothers. With his best friend, Sam Rami being in constant contact with the Coen's, he spend a lot of time with them and Frances McDormand. Bruce went on to be a bit part in many of there movies, but never really taking a leading role. Campbell did take a supporting role in the Coen's film The Hudsucker Proxy as Smitty. He would go on to play soap opera actor on TV in both Fargo and Intolerable Cruelty, plus a humane society worker in The Ladykillers. All of those roles are uncredited. Recently Bruce Campbell also played Ronald Reagan on the TV show Fargo, based on the work of and produced by the Coens. Major Roles * 2015-2016 Ash vs Evil Dead (TV Series) Ashley 'Ash' J. Williams * 2015 Fargo (TV Series) Ronald Reagan * 2007-2013 Burn Notice (TV Series) Sam Axe * 2013 Evil Dead - Ash (uncredited) * 2013 1600 Penn (TV Series) * 2013 Oz the Great and Powerful - Winkie Gate Keeper * 2011 Cars 2 - Rod 'Torque' Redline (voice) * 2009 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Mayor Shelbourne (voice) * 2007 Spider-Man 3 - Maître d' * 2007 My Name Is Bruce - Bruce Campbell * 2006 The Ant Bully - Fugax (voice) * 2005 Sky High - Coach Boomer * 2004 Spider-Man 2 - Snooty Usher * 2004 The Ladykillers - Humane Society Worker (uncredited) * 2003 Intolerable Cruelty - Soap Opera Actor on TV (uncredited) * 2002 Bubba Ho-Tep - Elvis Presley / Sebastian Haff * 2002 Spider-Man - Ring Announcer * 1995-1999 Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (TV Series) - Autolycus / Rob Tapert / Rob Tapert, Executive Producer * 1996-1999 Xena: Warrior Princess (TV Series) - Autolycus / Xena * 1996 Escape from L.A. - Surgeon General of Beverly Hills * 1996 Fargo - Soap Opera Actor on TV (uncredited) * 1994 The Hudsucker Proxy - Smitty * 1992 Army of Darkness - Ash * 1992 Mindwarp - Stover * 1990 Darkman - Final Shemp * 1987 Evil Dead II - Ashley 'Ash' J. Williams * 1985 Crimewave - Renaldo 'The Heel' * 1981 The Evil Dead - Ashley 'Ash' J. Williams http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0132257/?ref_=nv_sr_3 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse